Abandoned
This is set after Percy Jackson. ''' '''This story is a WIP belonging to Tulinagwe (talk) 06:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Blurb The day has came. The Gods have abandoned the mortals. ' '''When the Gods disappear one day, leaving behind only a virus; the mortals and immortals must band together to survive. WWIII is a war between the sane and insane. The 'Abandonment Virus' causes people to go insane, savage, cannibalistic, hungry. Hungry for the meat and flesh of the sane. They roam the streets and few creatures a left sane. ' '''Tali Veranez and Tamhas Harris are foster siblings teaming together to try and find the only safe-zone. The floating island called Salvation where the sane stay. It was a rumour but Tali and Tamhas have nowhere to go. This is their journey as they must find their way to the island and try curing the virus before the world..is ended by the threat of insanity. Prologue January 1. They have come. We have all heard the stories. From New York, there have been reports of a virus. A virus causing people to go insane. Savage. Violent. Animalistic. And... Causing them to go hungry. Not hungry for the normal meal however. The insane are hungry for the sane flesh. Jenny, my foster mother, wants us to move. Quentin, my foster father, says the business is too good for us to move at the moment. '' ''Since I was taken from my island where I resided with the Ourea, I have been living with the Harris family. It consists of Jenny Harris, Quentin Harris, Marie Harris and Tamhas Harris. Tamhas is my age. Marie is five. The most interesting thing about this family is... They're completely normal. '' June 14. ''It has been months. I have not had time to write however. The world is ending. I never thought it would coem to this. In December last year, the Gods disappeared leaving only a virus behind. They call it the 'Abandonment Virus'. It spreads one's blood being mixed with the blood of an Abandoned. That's what they call the insane now. More than two thirds of the world are Abandoned. Just in April, Quentin was Abandoned. Lost. He is now probably roaming the streets. KIlling, murdering. Trying to stop the hunger. '' ''Jenny is gone. She just disappeared one night after Quentin was Abandoned. Tamhas and Marie are fine. Well, it depends on your definition of fine. Marie is scared. I hear her screams at night and we have to give her slipping pills to shut her up so they won't find us. Tamhas has been using this sword he found in his cellar. It's a sword of celestial bronze. It is the only thing that truly burns the suckers. Sure, normal means kills them. But they don't feel pain. SO they just keep fighting til they're dead. Only celestial bronze burns them and causes them pain. The sword is called New King. Tamhas says he wishes we had a new king. Our last king is now Abandoned. We're going out tomorrow to try and find Salvation. We heard rumorus from other survivors that it's an island. A sanctuary for the sane. Unfortunately, next to no-one makes it there. We have to try though. We're running out of food. We are having emergency supplies, we are starving and we even had to kill Mr Poppins and Croo Croo, the Harris's chickens for food. I don't know when I'll write again. I don't know if I'll ever write again. I don't know if I'm going to live another day. - Tali Chapter One Tali "Marie, sweetheart, breakfast time." I pressed a kiss to her forehead as she blinked her eyes lazily at me. Her big brown orbs made my heart melt. The girl was so young yet she had gone through so much. The world was literally ending at her eyes yet she could clutch her unicorn to her like any other day. I winced and shook my head, helping her out of her pjamas and into some sensible clothes. Since the Abandonment; Tamhas and I had agreed that Marie was a priority to us. She was young and was already intelligent. She deserved to live. We took precautions with her that we wouldn't have taken if she didn't exist. I had stolen some clothes from a supermarket a month ago and they were her main clothes. Some jeans, knee-high socks, sturdy climbing boots, a singlet, long-sleevedshirt, fleece jumper, hard winter jacket, some soft woollen gloves and bigger snow gloves. A beanie, helmet and hoodie. Despite the heat, it was the safest we could get her. She often complained but who cares. As long as she lived. Once her beanie was snug against her hair, I grabbed her hand and we went to the next room. It was Tamhas's and I's room. Two beds on either side of the room with maps posted all over the walls. Letters and photos, along with any precious possessions, were kept in a backpack on us at all times. For quick escapes. It was only pushed aside for the weapons bag. Right now, the room was suprisingly clean with Tamhas lying in his bed. I whispered for Marie to go to the kitchen and shook him awake. Matching brown orbs to Marie's brightened immediately as Tam woke from his slumber. "Hey Li." He stood at 6'5 impressively while my meeger 5'5 frowned. His whole neck craned as he leant down to kiss my forehead and wrap me in the warmest brotherly hug. "Hey Tam." I repeated the gesture and I went into the kitchen while he dressed. Tam came out and I gave him his plate of canned tuna. Yep, that was our breakfast. It was one of the reasons we wanted to leave. We were running out of supplies to live. Already, you could count the ribs on Marie's and I's body. Tam, who normally was quite muscly, was still muscly but due to losing the little fat he had, was losing strength and muscle. "This is yucky, Tali." Marie pulled the spoon out of mouth and scrunched up her face. I brushed some hair from her eyes and replied softly. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but if you eat it quickly, we can go journey to Salvation where there is good food quicker." Marie looked like she was thinking about it and nodded finally, starting to eat the tuna once again. After breakfast, we started packing. We had three small weapons bag plus our special belongings single bag. In the special belongings bag was Marie's unicorn Pinkie, pictures of their parents, Tamhas's old girlfriend's jacket, all of the money and a final picture which was framed of the three of us. It was taken after Jenny and Quentin disappeared. On the double bed in the now empty room which used to belong to their parents, we set the camera on a timer. Jumping on the bed to get into position, Marie had tripped and fell on me. I collasped on Tam and the photo looked so good and we looked so happy in it that we didn't take another. In the weapons bags, there was over 20 daggers shared between Tamhas and I. He had his sword New King always in his hand and I had my staff, The Might of Mountains, in my own hand. Tamhas had his dads old shotgun and pistol. Quentin used to be a cop... We gave Marie the smallest weapons bag which was a celestial bronze set of two daggers and a slingshot that could throw celestial bronze capsules. We were ready to go. Standing by the door, Tamhas carefully opened it. He crept out and we followed. It was broad daylight and that hurt the Abandoned's eyes but it wouldn't stop them. We kept to the shadows, moving fast and gracefully until we reached Gerty's Grocery. I tried the door. It swung open. We pulled out the final bag we had. It was empty so we filled it with canned foods, tens of water bottles, as much as we could fit in that wouldn't go off. I snuck in some lollies for Marie too. I heard a sound before me and spun around. Nothing. Shaking my head, I went back to packing the bag but inconspiciously, I looked up into the mirror. On the other side of a shop, someone was coming. I was about to go around and attack it when a hand slapped over my mouth. "TALI!" Chapter Two Tamhas The shop was filled with Abandoned. One grabbed Tali but she swung around her staff and hit him harshly over the head. The staff had celestial bronze sheen to it. She ran back to Marie and me. There was around twenty-three of them and three of us. We would never make it alive from here unless Tali used her powers. Yeah, powers. When we started fostering Tali, we had no idea. But once the Abandoning started and the immortal world merged with the mortals try and survive, she told us. Daughter of the mountains or something. Seeijng her in battle was definitely like moving mountains. She stabbed her staff to the ground. An earthquake shattered out towards the Abandoned. She started stamping her feet in time with a silent beat. Soon, she started dancing. It wasn't ballet or hip hop. No, it was a powerful tribal dance of the mountains; she had told me. Her hands shook above her head with the staff and unknown words of chanting slipped from her lips. Suddenly, her language turned to English. "Destroy the pitiful souls of the insane. My Gods, Our Gods, Their Gods. Help us to keep us sane. My Gods, Our Gods, Their Gods." How could she pray to them? They were gone. Being a mortal, I guess we had different perspectives on teh Gods abandoning us. There was only 12 Abandoned now. The rest grabbed into the ground by her earth-moving skills. I grinned at her and held New King. I charged like a radiant horse in a race. I slashed and hit them. They yowled and screamed in pain of the celestial bronze hitting their skin. Cutting it. Burning it. There was only 4 Abandoned left. They weren't attacking though. I was about to kill one of them when I glanced into their eyes and paused... I knew this Abandoned. He used to be one of my best friends at school. What had Greg done to deserve this? He used this moment of weakness from me to escape my hold and run behind me. I heard a scream come from where he had ran to. "HELP!" It was Marie! Tali "HELP!" I heard Marie cry. Turning around, I saw Tamhas in shock. An Abandoned who looked vaguely familiar to me had his hand around Marie's neck and jumped out of the back window, smashing it. He kept running and in our pause, the last two retreated. Tamhas started to climb out the window, screaming for his sister. He got out and started running on the road. This would not end well. I somersaulted over the shattered glass and landed on my toes, starting to sprint. Having been healthy and fit all my life, I caught up to him easily. I grabbed him and pulled him back. Tam fought against me with all his might and I could feel his body shake with sobs but I just held him as he crumbled to the ground. I put his head on my shoulder and let tears flow down my cheeks. We cried together for the loss of a sister. "Shh, it's okay. She'll be okay." Was I trying to reassure him, myself or both of us? "She won't! She's dead! Gone!" He sobbed even harder. I just stayed silent and rubbed his back. As much as I considered Tamhas and Marie siblings, I was truly an only child. I had been alone besides the Ourea since I was created. I didn't know as much of loss as he did. He had known her since she was just a babe. He had loved her more than I. As sad as I was to say it, this was true. I pulled him up and spoke to him gently. "Tam, we have to go on. She would have wanted us to go on." "There is no point! There is no future! We have been abandoned by the gods, we have been abandoned by the past sane, we have no sciety! Even if we did find this so-called Salvation, who says they will accept two misfit teenagers who have no role in life!" He yelled. "Don't say that Tamhas Benjamin Harris. We aren't just two misfit teenagers who have no role. Everyone has a role. If we were just two misfits, we wouldn't be where we are now. We are survivors." I said fiercely. "I-I-I-I just can't d-do it! I can't keep fighting knowing I have lost the real battle here." "You don't know she is dead. We must try. Find a cure." I spoke and ended the argument. Pulling him up, we started walking back in the shadows. We slept in a chain-locked shed for the night and my dreams were filled with little girls of brown orbs and beautiful locks screaming out for help. Chapter Three Tali The morning came with no birds singing, nor laughter of children as it did before the Abandoning. Since the Abandoning, birds have died off from disease and animals have had major behavior problems. Pigs are now carnivores apparentally and lions love carrots. Luckily, there are still a few birds and some animals like fish still have the same habits. I shook Tamhas awake. He just rolled over. I shook him again. He mumbled something rude under his breath. I whispered to him gently. "Tamhas, you have to wake. We've got to keep moving." "What is the point? What world is worth saving if all it does is try and kill you? They can't be saved. People have tried before." He replied in a gruff, deep morning tenor that was suprisingly awake. "Every person can be saved. They just need the right hero to do it. Today, we shall be these heroes." I told him. WIP Category:Original Idea Category:Uncompleted